herofandomcom-20200223-history
Don (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)
Don is the Host from the Total Drama spin off series, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. He's the complete opposite of Chris McLean, as he doesn't enjoy watching the contestants go through the dangerous challenges, and he also makes sure they follow the rules. If one of the contestants doesn't follow the rules, they get a penalty for the length of minutes. He was voiced by Terry McGurrin. Personality Don seems to be indifferent to the risks of putting the contestants through dangerous challenges. Despite being indifferent to the dangerous challenges, he does show legitimate concern for the well-being of the contestants. Though he does like to mess with some of the teams once in a while, like the Vegans and the Ice Dancers, this trait is less pronounced in Don than in Chris, as seen in "Hello and Dubai". Like Chris, Don is a narcissist who often comments on his looks and shows loss in gracefulness if they were to be altered. Unlike Chris, though, Don is actually fair to the competitors as he makes sure that they thoroughly follow the rules, and is considerably less sadistic. He does not hesitate to penalize those who break the rules, but will not disqualify any teams for causing any sort of trouble, especially in regards to his least favourite team (who cheats or sabotages other teams) throughout the race. Penalty Given To French is an Eiffel Language: Noah and Owen (20 Minutes), because Owen ate their boat that's ironically Cheese. But they're still in the game due to Gerry's foot out of the Carpet. Mediterranean Homesick Blues: Dwayne and Junior (20 Minutes) because Dwayne read the travel tip before reuniting with Junior at the Beach and he tried to bribe Don with coupons but failed. Tom and Jen also (20 Minutes) because they arrived at the yacht with the prince instead of the Train as instructed. Bjorken Telephone: Taylor and Kelly (1 hour = 60 Minutes) because when they got the Icelandic sentence wrong, they are both supposed to start over and only Kelly started over, and Taylor blamed her mother for that penalty, which was rude to her. Brazilian Pain Forest: Laurie and Miles (30 Minutes) because each one of them was supposed to make a costume for another but Miles makes both of them. Right after the penalty, they were eliminated after the Rockers arrived because of Spud's reaction to the ant bites before the costume challenge, causing the Rockers to still be in the race. A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket: Crimson and Ennui (10 Minutes) for switching the coffin during the challenge, before they head to the graveyard. El Bunny Surpremo: Jacques and Josee (10 Minutes) because they were supposed to bring the burros to the finish. How Deep Is Your Love: Jacques and Josee again (1/2 hour = 30 Minutes) Don notices that the Ice Dancers stole Kitty's ball and didn't complete the challenge properly, but after their penalty was up they still managed to get first place. Darjeel With It: Jacques and Josee again (1 hour = 60 Minutes) Don notices that the Ice Dancers have cheated on the train challenge. This was Don's first attempt to eliminate the Ice Dancers because they never played by the rules, but failed because their penalty was up. The Ice Dancers are still in the game and the Daters are eliminated. Gallery Don-1.png|Don. Gerry Arguing With Don.png|Gerry arguing with Don about his elimination. Friends *Brody *Geoff Enemies *Gerry *Jacques *Josee *Laurie External links *Total Drama Wiki: Don Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Famous Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Non-Action Category:Businessmen Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Outright Category:Extravagant Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Neutral Good Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Honest Category:Related to Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti Hero Category:Officials